Family Ties
by Selvet
Summary: As if Elena and Katherine weren't enough, in walks a third Petrova and this one isn't afraid of the Originals. She's back for one reason and one reason only, but as more secrets are unveiled and stakes are raised, will she be able to stay focused? "Family above all...always and forever." - takes place after 3x13, Beta'd


**A/N: **Uh oh, starting another multi-chapter. Someone stop me. I really should update my Suits one... hm well this is what has my focus now haha.

Finally I decided to write this after being inspired by **enigma013**'s story _The One That Got Away, _it's really really good. And addictive. Check it out :)

So here's my TVD fic! Taking some creative liberties here. This first chapter is a little short, and chapter lengths will vary depending on how much I want to talk about in each one.

And sidenote:** Ana is pronounced _Ah-nah _**:) Her "FC" would be Victoria Justice by the way

Thank you to **Jemmz **for helping me plan so much of this fic out and beta-ing! ilyy

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I'd rather be on the show than own it anyways(:

* * *

No one noticed when the sleek, silver car rolled into town. No one paid attention to the young brunette behind the wheel. No one could see the vengeful excitement in her bright eyes. Not a single person really so much as glanced at the girl as she passed through, making her way to the old Salvatore boarding house. It was a perfectly normal day in little Mystic Falls as far as the townspeople were concerned, and nobody could possibly know the wrath bottled up in the small creature.

Ana quietly drove down the roads, eyeing the immense changes from her last extended stay in town. She hardly counted her visit seventeen years ago, a mission of only a few days. But now, she planned on being here for a while. Ana had waited a lifetime too long for this opportunity and she wasn't going anywhere until a certain Original was dead and gone.

She flicked some of her wavy, brown hair away from her face, staring at the large house. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the empty looking property. Sure, Mystic Falls wasn't a known vacation spot, but there were usually a couple people passing through that would spend a night or two at Zach Salvatore's boarding house. It seemed…oddly quiet. Katherine had told her that Stefan and Damon were back, and also half the town's teenagers had been turned since their arrival a year ago. It was possible that had something to do with it. She simply hoped they would be helpful rather than a burden in her way.

Ana parked near the front doors and grabbed her purse and small duffle bag and stepped out of the car. Cautiously, she made her way to the doors, glancing around nervously as if she expected someone to jump out and attack her. It was safe to say that hunting Original vampires had made her a bit paranoid. And now, she had entered the lion's den. Perhaps it would prove some sort of insanity to not be wary of those around her, as if her mission in general didn't already do that.

She knocked on the door lightly before taking a step back. Ana looked up, toward the second story, listening to the quiet argument between two men. At the mention of two familiar names, she felt her whole body go rigid. _Elijah and Klaus. _So they _were _in town. And apparently these men inside had dinner plans with them. Seconds later the door opened wide, revealing a tall, young man with sandy brown hair and a hardened expression.

He eyed the girl who was dressed in black skinny jeans, a loose white button-up, and boots. Hung on her left shoulder was a worn, light blue duffle bag and a black purse in crook of her right elbow. Her mouth was slightly agape as if she were about to speak, but she simply said a shy, "Hello," giving him a small smile. And for a moment, he felt as though it were Elena standing in front of him rather than the stranger.

"Can I help you?" he asked, though his voice contained little curiosity.

"Yeah… This is a boarding house, right? Like a hotel?" She did her best to sound like the young girl she appeared to be. "Could I get a room?"

"We're not open anymore," he replied flatly.

"Well is there a Zach Salvatore here?"

"He's dead."

There was no emotion in his voice, causing Ana to frown.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She stared at him. His appearance matched one of Katherine's descriptions, and his new attitude was that of the one her friend had told her about, courtesy of Klaus.

"Thanks… Sorry, but _who are you_?"

"Ana…call me Ana," she told him. "And you must be _Stefan_."

Before he could reply another young man approached the door. He was a bit older, with black hair and ice blue eyes. He looked Ana up and down as he made his way toward them, a suspicious look on his face to match his brother's.

"And _you _must be _Damon_." She smiled at the two men.

"That's right. Who are you?" Damon spoke up.

"Her name is _Ana_," Stefan told him, hand gripped tightly on the door as he stared at her. Both brothers were staring at her as if they recognized her, but couldn't quite figure out why.

"Okay, and what does Ana want?"

"A room…"

"And," she said with a confident expression, "to help you with your little _hybrid problem._"

Their eyes widened. Stefan gave her a questioning look. Damon smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned, causing the girl to smile seeing that she'd captured his attention.

"Klaus."

"I think we've got it under control, thanks. " His voice was a tad too chipper for Ana's taste. She arched her eyebrows in amusement.

"Under control? Yeah, _that's _why he's still here." She placed one hand on her hip.

"Look, kid -" Ana's mouth opened in annoyance and she looked back toward her car minutely as if considering a quick departure. "- we don't need your help."

"Ah, ah, ah, Stef. I think we can afford to hear what she's got in mind. There's nothing wrong with having a Plan B," Damon interrupted, placing a hand on his little brother's tense shoulder. "So, Ana…how do you plan on helping?"

"You'll see. But for now…I'm afraid it's top secret. But Klaus won't get out of this alive, I can promise you that much."

She suddenly allowed her eyes to grow dark, the veins beneath them becoming frighteningly visible. Ana smirked, her mouth seeming a little fuller now though she didn't reveal her fangs. Both brothers were slightly taken aback but at the same time, it was as if they'd expected it. Stefan's expression remained skeptical, his dark eyes analyzing her. Damon seemed satisfied enough as the young vampire's face returned to normal.

"So how about that room?"

Before the younger Salvatore could protest, Damon was already waving the young girl in and leading her upstairs. She said a quick thanks, eyeing Stefan a little more cautiously as she followed Damon. Stefan watched her, the way she walked with a sort of confidence and the sweetness and innocence that was on her face one second, and replaced with a cocky grin the next.

A second later Damon was by his side once again and he listened, for a moment, to the sound of Ana unpacking upstairs and the little tune she hummed quietly. His older brother stared at him with his brow cinched together.

"You just gave her a room?" Stefan muttered. "Some random kid who says she's here to help us with Klaus?"

"Well I don't think she's much of a kid. Or did you not see the whole -" Damon's finger circle around his own eyes, reminding Stefan of the girl's little surprise. "Anyway, her name is Ana _Pierce_, she's 'seventeen,' and she's from New York. Or so she says," he finished with a slight shrug and smirk.

Stefan paused, staring toward the staircase. "Her last name is Pierce, she said?"

Damon nodded, looking up at the ceiling, also listening to the movement above them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Stefan's lips formed a tight line and he nodded. "_Katherine._"

The older of the two thought back to the last time they saw the first doppelganger, and wondered where in all of this little Ana fit in. The girl did look an awful lot like Katherine and Elena. The only difference he noticed was her eyes. It wasn't an obvious difference, but he knew both doppelgangers well enough to see that Ana's brown eyes were not the same as theirs. But then again, who knew how far down the family line this little girl was?

"Do you think she turned one of her own descendants? How do you even know we can we trust her? All she said was that we'd see."

"Well what did you want me to do? At least if she's here we can keep an eye on her!" Damon argued back. "I, for one, would love to know what her plans are."

Stefan sighed in agreement. The older brother moved to the living room, pouring himself a glass of scotch and sitting down on the sofa. Three Petrovas… As if one wasn't already enough.

"I mean do we have a lot of options? Besides, if she is one of Katherine's little descendants, I doubt the kid would backstab us to help a hybrid who's targeting her family."

"Fine. You can deal with any mess she makes then. I don't know about _you_ but I'm a bit tired of these Petrovas," Stefan said with a small smirk before walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes and went back to his drink, falling into deep thought. He hoped his kid brother wouldn't screw up their dinner plans. _The things we do for family, _he thought bitterly.

* * *

Upstairs Ana finished putting her clothes away, listening to the conversation below her feet come to an end. So they'd put enough together themselves, which she was happy about. It wasn't as if she'd really tried to keep it secret. The use of _'Pierce' _had been intentional, of course.

She paused mid-thought and looked down to the bottom of her duffle. She reached down a picked up little red velvet pouch. She bit her lower lip for a minute, rubbing her thumb over the soft material before sitting down on the edge of her bed and pulling out the contents. Placing the tiny bag beside her, Ana stared at the silver necklace in her palm. A small ray of sunlight shone through the window and bounced off of the little red teardrop-shaped jewel. She held it tightly, reminding herself again why she was there. She lightly wiped the corners of her eyes that had become quickly moist and gently placed the jewelry around her own neck.

Ana shook her head, forcing herself to refocus. _You're here for one thing, _she thought to herself. Though her emotions drove her, she couldn't let them overwhelm her. She couldn't afford to be distracted. She needed to take her time to get things right, but the idea was still the same. _Get in, get out. _

* * *

She jogged down the large stairway, heading straight for the front door without a second thought.

"Heading out already?" Damon's voice came from the giant living room.

Ana paused and turned to him. "Yeah, I haven't gotten to…explore…quite yet. It's only right for me to get to know my temporary home. Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything quite yet."

Damon eyed her suspiciously from his seat on the couch.

"So when do you plan on telling me your story?"

She cocked her head to the side, her unfamiliar brown eyes watched the man across from her.

"Well, I'm assuming Katherine sent you. I don't think this is really a fight you'll want to be apart of. Just saying, I don't know anything about you so I'm just curious how you even got pulled into all of this."

"One thing I've learned through the years is not to assume anything, Damon Salvatore. I suggest you do the same. Like you said, you don't know anything about me. But you'll learn soon enough. I just can't have anyone knowing exactly who I am just yet. _That'd ruin the surprise,_" she finished with a low whisper and a smirk on her lips.

And with that, Ana walked out of the boarding house, her expression cool and collected. She wasn't worried really about the Salvatores knowing who she was, but it was better to keep a lid on it until she was ready. But the last thing she needed was for Damon to go prying for information, so the sooner things were set in motion, the better. She hopped into her car and set off toward town, determined to get to work immediately

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!

xx -Bree


End file.
